


Hello, Love advice for football player

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [10]
Category: Football RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Geno is a Footballeur, Marriage Proposal, Mention about kids, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sid is still a hockey player, Texting, love advice, mention of religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Geno is at the world cup with Russia Team.He was added to one group about footballeurs who have issue about their relationship or love about other players. He doesn't understand why at first but in reality they all want advice from him since he married and happy.





	Hello, Love advice for football player

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea with @eafay70 for the World Cup to do something about both fandom so here it is.  
> And thank you also for have helped me for one part of the fic :)

The part of World Cup is wonderful for Geno who is excited to play for his country for World Cup and also that his husband is here for support him with his family.  
He is so Damm lucky to be with Sid.

Geno didn’t really expect that he was requested to be in one group in Facebook about Football players and advice, then also in the same group in Messenger.  
He is curious and start reading some text where most of them is “I have a crush, I have some issue I don’t know what do to”

  1. Cavani



Then one day he had one text of Edinson Cavani asking him to talk in private. 

“What can I do for you Edinson? “

“I know we are not really near and we could have talked the day where we have game between each other but I would need some advice.”

“Advice for what? “

“Love, I kinda love Luis Suarez and I thought you could give me some advice since you are in couple and married and that you are one of the best couple and most wonderful couple in the world”

If Sid was reading that he would be blushing

“I’m from the same city and we have the same age with Luis we know each other since we are young and we are friends… “

“You are pinning for him “? 

“Yes…. We support each other but I’m scared to ruin our friendship”

“You should maybe confess to him, maybe both of you will be more relaxed and maybe it’s can help you to score”

“You think? “

“Yes sometimes it’s help to tell the feelings at the other half for tell him how you feel and be relaxed”

Geno remember some day before be with Sid he was pining for him and he wanted to be more than friends with him and it’s kinda messed with his play where he didn’t scored a lot. 

“OK, if you say so”

“Trust me it’s will work”

Before the game against Uruguay, Geno had one text saying “Thank you for your help, we are together now and you were right we needed to talk about our feelings and we are good now”

Geno answers “I’m glad for you both”

  1. Kimpembe



After the history with Edison he thought no one would ask him question but he was wrong.  
He had receive one message of one young player for France Kimpembe

“Hello, I would like to ask you if you have some advice”

“What do you wish about advice? “

“I’m kinda young compared to Julian Draxler and I’m kinda scared that he Will refuse my feelings because I’m young. And also I’m scared that he will leave the team where we play at Paris… “

“I think that even if you are young, you should believe in love. You should talk to him about your insecurity… “

“We have kissed once before the end of the season and I can’t stop thinking about him”

“You should tell him how you feel, that the kiss was something more for you and that you want something more with him. That you are in love with him. Maybe it’s could work. And for the part about be apart each other, if you are both in love even one long distance relationship can work because you can talk, have Skype moment, phone then if he is not too far you could prepar trip for surprise him”

Geno and Sid have do this at first before they were living together and during the summer and winter when they had off season.  It's have Make their relationship stronger. 

“Yeah that one great idea, thank you”

“You’re welcome”

Some days later he have one text of him telling him that “They had one talk, that they are very in love both of them and that they gonna work in their relationship “

  1. Kagawa



“Hello, I’m Kagawa I’m sorry to bother you but I’m looking for advice.. “ is was one of the messages that he received one morning. 

“Hi what can I do for you? “ he sends to Kagawa

“I would like to marry Ilkay but I’m scared because of the fact about his religion and if he would have been okay to marry him and also coming out and also that we live apart even if we are together since a long time and we are happy together and I would love to marry him”

“I think maybe this is one talk that you should have with him and see his opinion about it… Because he will help you to take one choice “

“He said to me, that one day I would love to come out for be with me, but he is scared… “

“Yeah I can understand why”

It’s remind of his story with Sid and with the fact of Russia but they are so in love that they didn’t care about what could say the country. The principal was to be together. 

“I know, you had the issue before before marrying your husband so that why I wanted to ask you”

“You should really ask him his point of view and about his feelings and If he said he can do anything for you and he want to be with you always. It’s prove that he want you and that you Want to be together”

“Thank you again”

“You’re welcome”

Some hours later Shinji have send one picture of both of them with ring. “he surprised me and he proposed to me. I’m really happy, thank you for advice before”

  1. Neymar



Neymar texted Geno by asking them “I have a crush on Philippe, I know I shouldn’t but he is beautiful. And I don’t know how to tell him… Why for one time I don’t know how to tell my feelings”

Geno didn’t sign for be the love adviser of all the Fifa but okay he can help them. Right now for these moments he wanted to be with Sid, kiss him, made love to him and just be with him. He miss Sid but he know he is in the same country as him and he his with parents for watch the next game. 

“Maybe you should do like you do before for tell feelings? “

“I kinda blurted it too rapidly I was too stressed… “

“Maybe you should have a date or something like that only both of you, act like if you are friends and maybe you come closer to him and maybe ask him if he single or not and maybe you could be strong to tell him or just kiss him and after tell your feelings”

“Yeah that maybe one good idea, thanks”

“You’re welcome”

Then during the night very late, Geno had one text of Neymar saying it’s worked, we are together now, I have kissed him and he Told me he wanted me. 

  1. Pogba



It’s was one message that he thought he wouldn’t see it but Pogba texted him telling him “I think I just have told in front of everyone that I love Grizou and we didn’t come out or what because we are not really a couple”

For Geno, all what he wanted to say is “Geno Malkin-Crosby at your service, hotline for love advice” if he said this to Sid he would be laughing. 

Damm he missed him… 

“You are not in couple with him? “ ask Geno  because even him thought they were together

“Not at all we are best friend who defend each other, talk about each other”

“Oh I understand, maybe you can try to tell him that what you said is the reality that you really care about him”

“I want to tell him I’m want one relationship with him”

“Tell him at the same time, that it’s true that you would love to be more than friends with him”

“Yeah that could work, maybe be telling him I love him, because if I say to be more than friends he would think at maybe fwb and I don’t want that”

“Yeah you can tell him That too, you can open your heart to him, specially you are roommates too? “

“Yep, we have cuddle many times and sleep in the same bed multiple times “

“Tell him maybe it’s can change for the best”

“Thanks again for your help”

“You’re welcome”

The next morning he receive one photo of Paul and Antoine hand linked and with one text “We are together, he also thought we were a couple but was waiting for kissing me because he thought we were waiting to be alone or have real date, thanks again”

It’s was a good day he was happy for them. 

Now it’s was time for Geno to see Sid because their family can be with them. And all what he wanted is to kiss Sid and tell him how much he loves him.

  * \+ 1 when Geno asked advice



Sid and Geno are not the first couple in sport who are together. 

There are also Ronaldo and Messi, the best players in Football who are rivals are together for a while and they are married and have child… 

Geno feel a little jealous because they have things that they wanted, children… 

Geno decided to text Ronaldo, it’s was time for him to ask advice. 

“How can I help you? I thought it’s was you who helped people? “

“I need advice… And how you come about the fact I help people? 

“Come on we know everything when they say something in group we have messages who things it’s you or me or Lionel who answer to them since we are both in couple and married”

“True and I think more will follow soon”

“yes, that right. So what can I do? “

“How did you know it’s was the right time for having your child's? “

“I was ready to have my child when I was serious about Lionel and that I wanted one family with him. We use someone to carry someone for carrying our baby and some we have adopted”

“How do you deal with the fact that you don’t play in the same city? “

“it’s not really far Madrid to Barcelona and we have clause in our contract that we spend time in the city together.”

“Me and Sid we live in the same city but we are kinda away most of our time, him with hockey where they have some road trip and me with some game away very far… “

“When we can’t have them we are lucky to have our mom who help us”

“Yeah maybe my parents would like to be with us in America and be with out child.

“ You could ask them”

“So you want child? “

“Yes we want child since a long time together, but we were thinking about when we were retiring but now we kinda hope to have one family soon”

“I think you should have a talk about him and see how it’s goes. I will support both of you”

“No problem”

“And tell me how it went ‘

“Okay”

Geno was thinking to ask Sid after the wold cup for see if they are ready for child he wanted to have child with the love of his life. 

He kisses Sid who was sleeping “I love you so much”


End file.
